


Såsom i en spegel

by Angeline Farewell (Neve83)



Series: Samskeyti [1]
Category: Thor (Movies) RPF, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pre-Thor Movie, Bromance to Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Odin's Parenting, Punishment, Romance, Slice of Life, Tom Hiddleston è una secchia rapita!, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Angeline%20Farewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Pre-Thor (Movies).</p><p>Tom Hiddleston ha sognato di diventare attore da quasi tutta una vita spesa ad inseguire rune e lingue magiche e morte: in apparenza tranquillo e solare, nessuno - nemmeno i suoi genitori - erano mai riusciti ad intuire la polpa più profonda delle sue pulsioni e delle sue ambizioni.<br/>Chris Hemsworth è sempre stato troppo bello per non essere notato, persino in una famiglia come la sua in cui la bellezza è normalità. Il voler diventare attore seguendo le orme del fratello maggiore sembra una scelta quasi scontata che persegue però con insolita testardaggine e dedizione, perchè Chris non lascia mai le cose a metà.<br/>Nessuno dei due è abituato a farlo, persino se sono cose cominciate tanto tempo prima, in un tempo e in un mondo che non ricordano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Con la testa fra le nuvole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/gifts).



**Con la testa fra le nuvole**

_Atto I, Scena I._

L’inverno su Ásgarðr non esiste. Il regno degli Æsir è una perpetua primavera di latte e miele arricchita dai pomi succosi di Iðunn.  
  
Le foreste di Sigurð non conoscono il peso del freddo, né il colore del ghiaccio.  
Le foreste di Sigurð sono state un alleato prezioso a nascondere il crimine di cui si sono macchiati: Loki aveva spiato il cielo che le incorniciava innumerevoli volte, con felci e muschio a fare da tappeto alla sua pelle nuda e umida. Alle _loro_ pelli nude e umide.  
Vorrebbe poter dire che gli dispiace, ma se il Dio del Caos conoscesse il rimorso non avrebbe aiutato Alföðr a dividere la bella Freyja dall’amore della sua vita immortale e immorale, costringendola ad un esilio lontana da Vanaheimr e dall’amore di Freyr. Il contrappasso era giunto, puntuale e crudele, come in un gioco di specchi, ed il suo di amore immortale e immorale gli era stato portato via.  
Ma il verde di Sigurð non aveva mai incontrato il bianco della neve e sotto i suoi piedi non c’era l’accogliente muschio dei suoi ricordi, solo il candore accecante del gelo invernale. Le parole dell'Alföðr risuonavano taglienti come quelle folate che gli strappavano la pelle, _i mostri non sanno amare_ , ma quella voce ormai odiosa si mischiava all’ululato del vento, al suono di altre voci che chiamavano un nome sconosciuto, una lingua non sua. Non era il suo nome ad essere chiamato, allora perché si dirigeva verso quelle voci ignote? O note. Non era il suo nome… Giusto? Qual’era il suo nome?  
Un nome portato dal vento poteva anche andar bene, se pronunciato con amore.  
  
“Tom! Tommy! Mio Dio, tesoro, stai bene? Ti abbiamo cercato tanto piccolino, non allontanarti mai più così! Non piangere, caro, non piangere, la mamma è qui, la mamma ti ha trovato.”  
“Ho freddo, mammina, ho tanto freddo.”  
“Lo so, tesoro, sei fradicio, torniamo a casa.”  
“Sì…”

 

_Atto I, Scena II._

Oxford profumava di pioggia. Le guglie della cittadella antica si stagliavano superbe contro il cielo perennemente grigio della contea, ma era bello viverci. Molto più che a Wimbledon, dove era impossibile giocare persino a calcio con gli amici senza rischiare di perdere la palla sotto le ruote di un auto o il piede di un Bobby troppo zelante. Che ironia.  
Oxford profumava di pioggia e a Tom piaceva tanto quell’odore, gli piacevano le nuvole cariche di energia pronta ad esplodere, annusava l’aria come un segugio alla ricerca di ozono: a Londra non si era mai accorto di che buon odore avesse la pioggia, di quanto risultasse accogliente la neve, era bastato un bosco d’inverno a fargli cambiare idea.  
Tom era un ragazzino strano, o troppo intelligente, come diceva qualcuno, e già lo vedevano tutti come insegnante, perché amava studiare più dei Glasgow Worriors e i suoi libri anche più dell’Arsenal e a scuola qualcuno lo prendeva già in giro, anche se portavano tutti la stessa divisa ed erano costretti a ripetere le stesse formule di cortesia agli stessi ingessati maestri. Che dal canto loro lo adoravano, perché Tom era sempre il primo a rispondere e sembrava una bambina con quei riccioli biondissimi e gli occhi enormi e verdi, no azzurri, forse grigi. Che lo costringevano sempre alla parte muta dell’angelo nel Presepe a Natale, un bell’arredo di scena quando lui invece sognava il posto del mite pastorello che però poteva urlare e parlare e parlare e parlare.  
Tom odiava fare l’angelo nel Presepe.

Aveva tredici anni la prima volta che decise che si sarebbe ribellato. Ne aveva tutto il diritto, dopotutto. Aveva tredici anni e stava per essere rinchiuso in una gabbia dorata lontano da casa, lontano dai suoi genitori che non si volevano più e forse non volevano più nemmeno lui, perché sarebbe stato il solo ad essere allontanato, Sarah avrebbe continuato a tornare a casa tutti i pomeriggi, Emma avrebbe continuato a dormire nella sua cameretta rosa.

“Non voglio entrare come interno ad Eton, voglio tornare a casa.”  
“E’ meglio così, Tommy, a casa non c’è una bella atmosfera.”  
“Solo per me? E Sarah? Emma? Perché mandate via solo me?”  
“Non ti stiamo mandando via, ti stiamo dando una grossa opportunità, Thomas, Eton non è per tutti, riuscire ad essere ammessi come interni è un privilegio che costa caro.”  
“Potreste risparmiare e tenermi a casa con voi. Potreste risparmiare e rimanere tutti e due con noi.”

Aveva tredici anni quando aveva varcato i cancelli di Eton ed aveva capito che pestare i piedi per contestare l’Autorità non serviva a niente, la ribellione era un’altra cosa.  
La sua sarebbe stata rifiutare un percorso già segnato da altri, e dunque sicuro, per l’odore acre del legno vecchio di un palcoscenico: non sarebbe mai più stato un angelo nel Presepe.

Quando le persone pensano ad Eton, cosa vedono? Una costosa boarding school, tradizioni secolari, rampolli reali, educazione severa, manierismo d’altri tempi.

Cos’è Eton? Un collegio pieno di ragazzini e adolescenti frustrati, stressati e soli. Non ha importanza quanti soldi abbiano i loro genitori, quanto sia blu il loro sangue o quanti nomi affastellino uno sull’altro: la realtà è quella di ogni altra scuola maschile del mondo.

Eton era quello che Tom aveva immaginato, una gabbia dorata con terreni e campi tanto immensi da darti l’illusione di non essere circondati dalle mura spesse del tempo e della convenzione.  
Ma Tom era bravo a fingere, di non accorgersi delle cose soprattutto. Quindi non vedeva quei muri, non vedeva chi si dava di gomito ridacchiando quando passava nei corridoi interni perché Sir Chickester-Clark l’aveva di nuovo definito il suo _pulcino_ prediletto – e con un nome come il suo, il professore avrebbe dovuto stare più attento alle parole che usava – davanti all’intera classe di Storia. Non vedeva, ma registrava tutto, e il primo pugno che diede in vita sua fu più che ponderato e meritato: Eton è una scuola antica, ma la carne che la abita è giovane, e la legge che la comanda una sola. Se ti pieghi anche solo una volta accettando l’insulto e l’umiliazione diretta, diventerai un bersaglio e il branco ti mangerà pezzo dopo pezzo.

Tom non era più un angioletto da presepe, si era tagliato tutti i riccioli dopo il primo mese da interno e dopo l’ennesima frecciatina del Capitano di Dunrford. Li aveva tagliati, soprattutto, per salire sul palcoscenico e provare ad avere una chance vestendo la pelle di qualcun altro: aveva bisogno di spegnere le voci stridule nella sua testa, aveva bisogno di fare silenzio e, se quel silenzio poteva darglielo una vita inventata, cosa c’era di male? Tom non sapeva essere pessimista, sapeva di poter trarre il meglio da qualunque situazione e il teatro sarebbe stato il suo angolo ameno in quella situazione che sapeva di carcerazione preventiva.  
Ci aveva messo un po’, più per orgoglio che per altro, a dirsi che suo padre aveva ragione, Eton era davvero una grossa opportunità ed un luogo ideale, perché se anche era vero che vivere in una gabbia – se pur dorata – non piace a nessuno, quelle vecchie pietre gli davano l’occasione di aprirsi la mente come non credeva di poter fare, perché Tom era curioso, molto curioso, e divorava libri di storia e grammatica latina senza sentirne il peso. Studiava lingue che non erano la sua per puro desiderio di sapere, lo Spagnolo non gli avrebbe portato crediti extra da sfruttare in vista degli esami di metà termine, gli portava via solo tempo ed energie, ma non aveva importanza.  
Una volta scoperto il teatro non gli era pesato più nemmeno dover rimanere in collegio quasi tutti i week-end, perché l’Oxfordshire non era proprio dietro l’angolo e Emma stava preparando gli esami per poter entrare a sua volta in una buona scuola superiore. E poi i suoi genitori quasi non si parlavano più ormai, aveva scoperto appena prima di tornare a scuola dalle vacanze natalizie che suo padre si era trasferito in un altro appartamento. Sarah aveva pianto per giorni fingendo di aver litigato con il suo ragazzo, perché a sedici anni si sentiva troppo grande per sentire ancora il bisogno di un padre accanto. Sarah, però, era sempre stata la prediletta di uno scozzese troppo rigido e inquadrato che regalava carezze di rado, mai senza motivo e mai – soprattutto – all’erede, perché le moine erano affare da donne. Emma, dal canto suo, di anni ne aveva dodici e non gli aveva nemmeno chiesto il permesso prima d’infilarsi nel suo letto l’ultima notte che avrebbe passato a casa.

Non era più tornato a casa per i week-end, limitandosi alle lunghe vacanze estive e natalizie. Il teatro non era più una scusa, era una realtà cui non voleva rinunciare per nulla al mondo, sicuramente non per una casa appena tiepida.

Dopo i primi mesi incerti, Tom si era fatto più amici di quanti potesse anche solo ricordare il nome. Le prese in giro erano continuate, ma ormai erano appunto quello, burle giocose, goliardie tra amici, piccole innocue invidie fra compagni di classe che non sfociano in nulla. Tom era un ragazzo troppo solare per non attirare l’attenzione dei coetanei, anche se era troppo riservato per poter diventare il fulcro di un gruppo. In realtà neppure gli interessava più di tanto, gli bastava non rimanere solo nei sabato sera in cui il dormitorio era semideserto e fuori pioveva troppo anche per i suoi gusti. Gli bastava qualcuno che andasse a vedere le prove di rappresentazioni in cui al massimo pronunciava due battute, perché era quello nuovo e doveva ancora farsi le ossa prima di poter ambire a ruoli _veri_.  
Non aveva importanza, Tom era paziente e gli piaceva guardare gli altri, gli piaceva avere la possibilità di imparare da Martin Grantham, diciassette anni di Belfast, madre di antica (e nobile) tradizione cattolica e padre non pervenuto. O da Mary Elizabeth Ingrams, l’Ofelia di una rappresentazione dell’Amleto di cui si era parlato per mesi sui giornali di settore, persino a tiratura nazionale, bruttina e altera come sanno esserlo solo certe ragazze di sangue tanto nobile da sembrare ormai catrame, ma talmente brava da convincerti di un’inesistente bellezza.  
Le ragazze della St. Mary’s venivano spesso impiegate per i ruoli femminili, non era più tempo di inutili perbenismi e separazioni; molti ragazzi in realtà si univano al club teatrale esattamente per quel motivo, era l’unico modo per conoscere membri del gentil sesso sotto gli anta.  
Tom a quindici anni parlava discretamente lo spagnolo e addentava la prosa di Chervantes e Shakespeare con lo stesso gusto con cui affondava il cucchiaio nel suo pudding domenicale. Si era unito al club per salire sul palco e non per montare luci e spiare sotto le gonne delle _timide_ fanciulle che ridacchiavano dietro le quinte del Farrer mentre si cambiavano accostando malamente le porte.  
Non si era aspettato di incontrare Marina Stancer ( _Marina, non Mary: sono due nomi diversi e Mary è un nome banale, non trovi?_ ) e di prendersi una cotta colossale per i suoi capelli rossi lunghissimi e – forse soprattutto – per la sua terza abbondante.  
Marina – _non Mary_ – era stata il suo primo bacio e la prima ragazza a cui aveva spezzato il cuore appena sei mesi dopo, perché nessuno poteva chiedergli di rinunciare alla grande occasione di un ruolo da co-protagonista per una festa di compleanno.  
Gli era dispiaciuto non ricevere più le sue telefonate, non scriverle più poesiole sdolcinate da recapitarle nella sua prigione altrettanto dorata? Aveva il teatro e quella era l’ultima possibilità che aveva di poter essere scritturato per la Lower Boys Play(2), perdere quell’occasione gli sembrava una perdita peggiore che rinunciare alle strusciate occasionali a quella terza abbondante.

Ebbe la parte di Peter Trofimov quasi senza problemi, lo rosa dei candidati per il ruolo fu sfrondata con estrema velocità dal vecchio regista prescelto per quei dodici mesi di passione. Tom aveva quasi sedici anni ed era troppo alto e magro, mangiava troppi dolci e andare a correre due volte a settimana con un vecchio walkman sotto la pioggia gli aveva regalato buoni polmoni e cosce fibrose, ma sembrava comunque ancora un bambinetto imberbe. Ma Peter era uno studente e aveva la testa piena di sogni e utopie, era russo e biondo e Tom aveva gli occhi che cambiavano colore sotto le luci dei faretti, la voce che sbocciava e una capigliatura da incubo: erano perfetti insieme.  
Tom lenì il dispiacere di dover rinunciare a Marina leggendo Checov, Puskin e grossi tomi sulla Russia pre-rivoluzionaria, perché doveva diventare uno di loro, un bolscevico appassionato e impegnato, un giovane che diventa uomo nel tentare di cambiare una società ingiusta.

 _The Cherry Orchad_ fu il primo gradino che sentì di poter salire nella sua scalata interiore verso la tranquillità: il suo Trofimov convinse tutti, persino suo padre si alzò in piedi ad applaudirlo accanto a sua madre, orgoglioso come non l’aveva mai visto, il Farrer(3) si unì in un’unica lunga ovazione.  
Lo sarebbe stato meno quando, anni dopo, gli avrebbe comunicato la sua decisione di fare della recitazione un lavoro, ma come poteva dargli torto? Suo padre era uno scienziato che sapeva sognare solo con sigle e numeri, per lui le parole avevano senso solo se il risultato finiva in una boccetta. A quel punto della sua vita aveva già fatto pace con il divorzio dei suoi genitori ed il risentimento si era tramutato in pena: poteva parlare con suo padre come un uomo e guardarlo negli occhi, un padre che poteva dargli un consiglio, ma Tom non era più costretto a seguirlo.

I cinque anni ad Eton poi, erano passati persino troppo in fretta. I suoi voti non erano mai calati – guai a perdere crediti, avrebbe dovuto rinunciare al grado di Capitano che gli concedeva la tranquillità in dormitorio e alla libertà di pomeriggi accucciato su un parquet a ripassare le parole di un altro – nemmeno in matematica, che pure odiava, e Marina non era stata l’unica a concedergli una seconda occhiata e un appuntamento pomeridiano agli Alexandra Gardens di Windsor. Lui e Amelia erano rimasti insieme per quasi due anni e quella volta fu lui ad averne il cuore spezzato: Amelia era più grande di un anno e sembrava uscita da una commedia Shakespeariana, era piccola e formosa e intelligente e prepotente, una Titania che lo faceva sentire un misero Puck più che Oberon (4), ma a diciassette anni l’avrebbe seguita in capo al mondo. Solo che Amelia aveva deciso che il mondo l’avrebbe girato da sola e dalla Windsor’s si iscrisse alla Humboldt di Berlino senza nemmeno dirglielo: lo mise davanti al fatto compiuto con una lunga e-mail piena di fumose promesse per non dirgli che lo stava lasciando - lo aveva lasciato. Non ne seguì nemmeno una telefonata. Tom ci pianse come uno stupido come non aveva fatto nemmeno la prima notte a Eton, tre anni prima.

Dopo Eton, essere ammessi a Pembroke fu persino semplice: aveva un ottimo curriculum scolastico ottenuto nel collegio più prestigioso della Gran Bretagna. Avrebbe potuto tornare ad Oxford, avrebbe potuto tornare a _casa_ , ma scartò immediatamente la scelta, perché aveva diciotto anni e i suoi genitori stavano vedendo altre persone nei rispettivi appartamenti e lui, dopo cinque anni, non aveva più voglia di tornare a casa per il week-end. Non aveva voglia, soprattutto, di decidere in _quale_ casa tornare. L’Università di Cambridge gli offriva una scusa perfetta per la sua latitanza ed un club teatrale di tutto rispetto. Gli offriva i migliori studi classici potesse sognare, poi. Probabilmente quella scelta – fatta già al terzo anno a Eton – contribuì a nutrire il mito del suo amore per l’insegnamento: in realtà non sapeva perché avesse deciso di studiare lettere classiche, perché il latino avesse un tale fascino su di lui, così come l’Anglo-Sassone, che ricordava più le lingue scandinave che non l’inglese moderno. Studiando il _Cædmon's Hymn_ (5) dal vecchio sassone, seguirne le evoluzioni in latino, sentirne la musicalità sotto la lingua, fonologia e lessicologia erano diventati in breve i suoi corsi preferiti, e proprio non riusciva a capire il perché il suono e l’origine delle parole scatenassero la sua curiosità in modo tanto virulento da sembrare morboso.  
Il venerdì sera usciva con i nuovi colleghi, matricole come lui o poco più grandi, ragazzini che tentavano di darsi un tono facendosi crescere un filo di baffi. Tom era biondo e a diciotto anni ne dimostrava quattordici e di baffi ancora non ne aveva visti spuntare, ma tentava di darsi un tono comunque bevendo scotch scozzese senza arricciare le labbra, facendolo scivolare giù per la gola come se fosse un semplice analcolico. Era abituato ai liquori forti, suo padre ne aveva sempre avuta una buona scorta in casa che non si preoccupava di chiudere sotto chiave: una panacea persino per un ragazzino tranquillo come era stato Tom.

Aveva conosciuto Charlie Hinchcliffe e James Kayode durante il suo primo June Event (6), poco prima d’essere additato come secchione della compagnia per l’ennesima volta. Erano diventati amici immediatamente pur frequentando corsi diversi, Charlie ambiva davvero a diventare insegnante, Jim sarebbe tornato in Nigeria dopo essere diventato giudice, ma si erano promessi di non perdersi di vista, mai non aveva importanza cosa la vita avrebbe avuto in serbo per loro. Charlie aveva una fidanzata deliziosa, stavano insieme dal secondo anno di college ed era evidente non si sarebbero mai lasciati, tutti e due biondi e pallidi e londinesi: Tom ne fece la sua famiglia senza chiedere loro permesso, ma nessuno lo allontanò.  
Conobbe Alexandra Grantham durante il suo secondo June Event. Erano quasi le cinque del mattino, il sole sarebbe sorto a breve, e quell’anno si era ripromesso che sarebbe stato tra i coraggiosi “sopravvissuti” della festa. Charlie e Joy si erano ritirati già da un paio d’ore, e James era stato costretto a tornare a Laos subito dopo gli esami di fine trimestre, e Tom era decisamente alticcio, ma non tanto da non reggersi in piedi o da rinunciare alla cravatta. Alexandra si era tolta le scarpe e camminava a piedi nudi sul prato, era da sola ed aveva l’aria annoiata e determinata a divertirsi quanto la sua. Alexandra era bionda e a Tom non piacevano le bionde, gli ricordavano sempre troppo le sue sorelle, ma Alexandra aveva le lentiggini e gli occhi castani, qualche chilo di troppo, un culo bellissimo e un vestito che non faceva nulla per nasconderlo.  
Alle cinque del mattino di un inizio giugno insolitamente caldo, Thomas William Hiddleston decise che avrebbe sposato quella sconosciuta che ora lo guardava divertita sulla distanza e gli faceva cenno di avere il bicchiere vuoto. Erano entrambi più ubriachi di quanto immaginassero.

_Non arrivarono all’altare, ma si fermarono a Roma._

Rimasero insieme fino alla fine dell’università, ma non andarono mai oltre, trascinando forse un po’ troppo una relazione che era diventata comoda per entrambi. Tom non aveva tempo per una vita che non contemplasse la recitazione e Alexandra – che studiava legge con Jim – riusciva a capirlo fino ad un certo punto. Lo aveva accompagnato a qualche casting, gli aveva preparato un dolce per festeggiare quando era stato contattato da un talent scout e per le sue prime apparizioni televisive, ma lei non voleva stare con un attore: Tom era carino e dolce e troppo colto e gentile per lasciarselo scappare, questo le dicevano tutte le sue amiche. Ma Tom sembrava anche sempre avere la testa altrove, a volte le accarezzava i capelli con una concentrazione che la metteva a disagio, come se stesse cercando qualcosa tra i fili dorati delle sue ciocche. Tom era buono e divertente ed aveva un sorriso da illuminare una stanza, ma quando pensava nessuno lo guardasse, gli calava un’ombra negli occhi tanto scura da far mutare i tratti del suo viso. Alexandra voleva una vita tranquilla insieme ad un uomo tranquillo, e Tom lo era solo in apparenza, o si sarebbe accontentato di declinazioni e rune, non avrebbe inseguito le vite di altri per indossarle come una seconda pelle.

Tom organizzò la vacanza a Roma una settimana dopo la discussione della tesi: aveva avuto il massimo dei voti, i professori si erano tutti complimentati, suo padre era tanto soddisfatto da essersi addirittura commosso. Sua madre, dal canto suo, non aveva trattenuto le lacrime.  
Per la prima volta si servì del suo status di figlio di divorziati per averne un vantaggio, perché voleva davvero, davvero vedere Roma prima di essere costretto a dire ai suoi che non avrebbe proseguito gli studi classici e non avrebbe fatto l‘insegnante. Aveva già pronta la sua domanda per la Royal Academy ed aveva già scelto il brano da presentare all’audizione per poter rientrare tra i ventotto fortunati che sarebbero stati ammessi a settembre, non poteva permettersi di fallire, non avrebbe avuto un’altra occasione.

Lui e Alexandra si erano di fatto già lasciati quando s’imbarcarono a Heatrow per Fiumicino, ma proprio per quel motivo erano tranquillissimi. Dormirono insieme nello stesso letto come facevano da quasi due anni, l’ultima notte prima di ripartire alla volta di Londra fecero addirittura l’amore, un addio alla Città Eterna e alla loro storia finita. Alexandra gli scompigliò i capelli e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte prima di salire sul taxi che non avrebbero diviso per tornare a casa. Non si rividero più, ma avevano conservato solo bei ricordi.

Come previsto, suo padre non la prese bene. Tom si concesse qualche giorno per conservare il profumo dei platani sul Tevere, l’odore della polvere del tempo che copriva i marmi antichi e bruniti, il colore troppo azzurro e troppo immobile del cielo primaverile italiano, il movimento perpetuo dei quartieri trasteverini e la bellezza di forme candide e tanto morbide da sembrare quasi sbuffi di nuvole.

“Thomas, hai studiato tanto, sei un ragazzo intelligente con un’istruzione prestigiosa. Vuoi davvero buttare tutto questo al vento per una blanda possibilità? Vuoi davvero buttare l’occasione di trovare te stesso per diventare qualcun altro?”

Norman James Hiddleston non perdeva mai la calma e non lo fece nemmeno in quell’occasione. Tom poteva leggergli la delusione sul viso come in un dipinto, la rabbia negli occhi come una luce sinistra, ma non perse la calma nemmeno per un istante: odiava quel lato di suo padre e lo invidiava, perché non era mai stato capace di mascherare tanto bene emozioni così estreme. Una parte di lui avrebbe tanto voluto sentirlo urlare, vederlo agitarsi sulla sua poltrona preferita, tormentarne i braccioli con le dita. Invece niente, era rimasto fermo a guardarlo fisso negli occhi, perfettamente composto, non tremava nemmeno il whisky nel bicchiere che teneva in mano.  
Tom fece un respiro profondo e smise di guardare il bicchiere immobile di suo padre per concentrarsi sul suo viso, sulla rete di piccole rughe che lo segnavano, sulle occhiaie dietro gli spessi occhiali da professore, le tempie che diradavano e cominciavano ad imbiancare. Suo padre aveva superato abbondantemente i cinquant’anni e non faceva nulla per nasconderlo, non concepiva nemmeno l’ipotesi di poter essere diverso da com’era sempre stato. I suoi genitori si erano separati da quasi quindici anni, eppure non si erano mai risposati, avevano recuperato un rapporto cordiale, ma cercavano di rivedersi il meno possibile: come lui e Alexandra, si erano conosciuti all’università ed erano sempre rimasti insieme. Al contrario di lui ed Alexandra, non avevano voluto capire che la monotonia e il silenzio non sono una piacevole routine a cui tutte le coppie sono destinate, solo l’inizio della fine. Tom non voleva seguire il percorso dei suoi genitori, il silenzio e la monotonia non facevano per lui. Una sola pelle non gli bastava.

Non seguì i suggerimenti di suo padre, che smise di chiedergli di pranzare con lui la domenica. Non aveva importanza, Londra era distante da Oxford, avrebbe comunque dovuto declinare gli inviti.

La sua istruzione prestigiosa gli fu solo d’ostacolo per tentare l’avventura alla RADA. L’Accademia preferiva menti _vergini_ , non già formate, inquadrate. Preferiva menti giovani, menti _vuote_ da poter trasformare in creta buona da poter essere modellata: niente più accenti, vezzi, posture. L’attore non esisteva, c’era solo il suo personaggio.

Tom aveva già ventun’anni, andava per i ventidue ed aveva in tasca una laurea che poteva spalancargli tutte le porte tranne l’unica gl’interessasse: era _vecchio_ e troppo _pieno_ per gli standard della RADA(7).  
Evitò di tagliarsi i capelli fino a settembre perché si allungassero sul collo e i boccoli creassero delle onde invitati, si presentò con abiti volutamente ambigui che mettevano in mostra la flessuosità di un corpo che pensava ridicolmente magro, ma che in quella circostanza avrebbe giocato a suo favore: sarebbe stato Viola e Cesario, avrebbe fatto innamorare la bella Olivia e si sarebbe disperata per l’amore di Orsino. (8)

Dopo il provino, il professor Nael era stato il suo principale sponsor per l’ammissione, la sua interpretazione di Viola in abiti maschili l’aveva tanto colpito da fargli chiudere un occhio su tutto, l’età, l’università. E aveva convinto Mrs.Tyson a fare altrettanto. Gliene sarebbe stato grato per sempre, perché nonostante tutto, nonostante i tre anni di studi e passione che ancora aveva davanti, poteva finalmente dire di aver fatto un vero passo avanti per realizzare i suoi sogni.  
I suoi studi classici lo aiutarono a superare senza difficoltà i corsi di dizione e inflessione vocale, perché quando riesci a cantare Ovidio e Sofocle senza sbavature, imitare un contadino gallese diventa una passeggiata.  
Ma con il professor Nael si rese conto di non saper nemmeno stare in piedi come un essere umano. La professoressa Coleman lo fece sentire un gorilla spastico in più occasioni, il professor Yount una femminuccia innocua(9). Furono tre anni talmente intensi da non riuscire a respirare, ma passarono fin troppo in fretta.

Sicuramente più di quelli successivi, che sembrarono non passare mai. Quando nel 2005, fresco di diploma della più prestigiosa Accademia di recitazione del mondo, si ritrovò per la prima volta davvero solo, decise che non avrebbe comunque chiesto aiuto alla sua famiglia. Aveva un po’ di soldi da parte, abbastanza da non doversi preoccupare per diversi mesi anche nella sfortunata ipotesi non fosse riuscito a trovare subito lavoro. Aveva preso in affitto un piccolo appartamento non troppo periferico, ma abbastanza lontano dalle zone più care della città. Abbastanza vicino all’appartamento di Emma, soprattutto, che ormai viveva da un po’ con il suo fidanzato.

Non rimase a lungo disoccupato come gli aveva sempre preannunciato suo padre, ma nemmeno riuscì davvero a smentirlo, perché nessuno dei ruoli per i quali fu scritturato gli aveva concesso gli onori di pubblico che aveva sperato. Di critica, sicuramente, il suo nome era sempre tra i primi ad essere incensati, nonostante non fosse mai il protagonista.

Inanellò una serie di piccoli ruoli, poi film per la TV, per la BBC, persino qualche ruolo da protagonista per film indipendenti. E poi il teatro, caro vecchio teatro, Shakespeare e odore di legno vecchio, Londra e tour europei.

Non era un attore famoso, non poteva permettersi altro che un piccolo appartamento ed una vecchia Peugeot, ma poteva ritenersi soddisfatto. Cominciava ad avvicinarsi ai trenta e sapeva che, superata quell’età, avrebbe avuto poche possibilità di diventare _davvero_ famoso, lui non era Alan Rickman. O Anthony Hopkins.

Ma intanto aveva la possibilità di lavorare con Kenneth Branagh e farsi maltrattare dal suo personaggio, aveva la possibilità di farsi dirigere da uno degli attori e registi più blasonati di Gran Bretagna, del mondo. Non era una condizione ideale, ma non gli dispiaceva, a lui bastava poter recitare.

Fu proprio Ken – _Kenneth_ – a parlargli del nuovo film di cui sarebbe stato regista. _Manda un provino, sei bravo, sei_ molto _bravo, se metti su un po’ di peso ti ci vedrei bene addirittura come protagonista._ Ken era ingrassato di svariati chili per interpretare Wallander, si era fatto crescere una barbetta incolta che gli stava malissimo e lo faceva sembrare un alcolista più che un serio – troppo serio – detective svedese. La prima cosa che gli avevano insegnato alla RADA era stata proprio quella: bisogna essere pronti a modificare tutto il modificabile per dar vita ad un personaggio. Non aveva importanza il ruolo, solo la serietà con la quale lo si affrontava.

Ma Tom, per la prima volta in vita sua, si ritrovò quasi a sperare di non avere la parte. O meglio, voleva fortemente far parte di quel film, ma non riusciva a vedersi come Thor. Andò in palestra, però, cominciò a seguire scrupolosamente un regime di allenamento durissimo, persino un regime alimentare più sobrio. Niente cioccolata e niente dolci: nemmeno i muscoli che per la prima volta in vita sua vide tendere le maniche della camicia bastarono a consolarlo di quelle rinunce. La vita andò avanti come se nulla fosse e dall’America nessuno fiatava. Ken gli aveva detto di avere pazienza e lui non chiedeva. Sapeva l’avessero preso in considerazione per i due ruoli principali, ma non sapeva quale e se sarebbe riuscito ad averne uno.  
  
Aveva messo su quasi quindici chili di muscoli quando lo chiamarono da Los Angeles.  
Era tornato a Londra da qualche giorno dalla Svezia, avevano dato a tutti qualche settimana di stop dalle riprese per riposarsi, e stava uscendo da un bar in cui aveva appena bevuto qualcosa con Charlie e Joy che avevano preso ad organizzare il loro matrimonio. Sapeva di dover essere felice per loro, e lo era sul serio, ma dovette sforzarsi non poco di sorridere: Charlie, il suo migliore amico, era diventato grande, era riuscito davvero a diventare insegnante ed ora avrebbe sposato la donna che amava da più di dieci anni senza essere caduto nel vicolo cieco della monotonia.  
Non riusciva a fare a meno di sentire una punta di gelosia per quei sorrisi felici, per quell’unione felice, non riusciva a fare a meno di sentire la morsa della malinconia stringergli il petto come una morsa gelata e ne aveva paura, perché non era da lui.  
Quindi, quando era uscito dal pub per cercare un improbabile taxi ed aveva sentito squillare il cellulare, aveva accolto quel suono con sollievo senza chiedersi chi potesse essere.  
  
 _La parte è tua, sei Loki, l’avevamo deciso fin dall’inizio, non avevi altri concorrenti all’altezza._

Si era seduto sul selciato per paura di cadere, avrebbe voluto urlare per  riuscire a smettere di tremare per l’incredulità e l’eccitazione, alla fine non era riuscito a far altro che prendersi la testa fra le mani e piangere. Charlie l’aveva trovato così, rannicchiato sul selciato di un brutto vicolo male illuminato che piangeva come un bambino.  
“Andiamo, piccolo Bruce, le lacrime non ti faranno diventare Batman.”  
Caro vecchio Charlie. Aveva tentato di spezzare la tensione e c’era riuscito, perché era scoppiato a ridere come al solito, e poi l’aveva abbracciato come il fratello che era. Non era andato molto lontano dalla realtà, solo che non sarebbe stato Batman, non sarebbe stato un eroe e nemmeno ne sentiva la necessità: lui, dell’eroe, sarebbe stata la nemesi e il cuore.

La seconda chiamata – quando si era fortunatamente già calmato – fu di Ken che si congratulava. Sapeva già avesse avuto la parte e ne era felice, ma non volle sentire ringraziamenti, perché sarebbero stati due volte offensivi: Kenneth Branagh non raccomandava nessuno, perché di brocchi inutili e incapaci ne aveva visti fin troppi a Hollywood. E Tom doveva entrare nell’ottica che quel che otteneva era dovuto al suo duro lavoro. Che paga sempre.  
A quel punto, doveva solo incontrare il suo _Thor_.

 

 

 

  
Note:

(1)  **Såsom i en spegel** “Come in uno specchio”, film di Ingmar Bergman del 1960. No, non conosco lo svedese. u.u  
(2)  Rappresentazione teatrale riservata esclusivamente agli studenti di Eton del primo e secondo anno iscritti al Club di Recitazione.  
(3)  Uno dei teatri di Eton e tra i più grandi di Oxford con i suoi 400 posti.  
(4)  Personaggi di “Sogno di una notte di mezza estate” di Shakespeare.  
(5)  Il più vecchio testo codificato in Old English.  
(6)  Sorta di balli di fine anno che si tengono a Cambridge nelle varie sedi universitarie: i balli sono quasi tutti piuttosto formali e si entra solo previo invito (il biglietto è solitamente molto caro e può arrivare anche a superare le 100 sterline): per i ragazzi è richiesta la cravatta, le ragazze l’abito da sera.  
(7) <http://www.rada.ac.uk/courses-at-rada/acting-and-performance/ba-hons-in-acting/ba-acting-overview>  
(8)  Viola/Cesario è la protagonista de “La Dodicesima notte” di William Shakespeare. Ovviamente mi sono inventata tutto, non ho idea di che brano abbia portato ai provini! XD  
(9) <http://www.rada.ac.uk/about-rada/rada-staff>


	2. Coi Piedi Per Terra*

**Coi piedi per terra**   


_Atto II, Scena I._

Thor aveva sempre temuto potesse giungere quel giorno.  
  
In battaglia calava brandendo Mjöllnir senza paura, fedele compagna che mai l’avrebbe abbandonato. La guerra non gli aveva mai fatto paura e aveva danzato sui campi di battaglia come nelle arene con la stessa grazia e la stessa ferocia di un orso di montagna: Björn, questo risuonava tra i soldati e le folle, perchè Thor Odinsson non temeva il sangue, neppure il suo.  
  
Il più possente degli Æsir aveva conosciuto il brivido della paura solo molto tempo dopo il battesimo della spada, ne aveva sentito il sapore in punta di lingua e non era più riuscito a rinunciarvi. La Paura aveva il sapore di una pelle di luna sotto la lingua, la sua consistenza sotto le dita, il peso di un corpo sottile tra le sue braccia. La Paura non s’incontrava sul campo di battaglia, ma in un letto di muschio e desideri impossibili.

Rymr(1), così lo chiamava invece _lui_ , perché era sgraziato e rumoroso in tutto, persino mentre riposavano contro il tronco di una quercia secolare, o sdraiati sulle rocce umide delle catacombe, luoghi adatti a mantenere i segreti. _Lui_ non provava la sua stessa Paura, quasi lo derideva, sebbene fosse conscio della colpa di cui si stavano macchiando sembrava felice; dopo tanto tempo, dopo i lontani giorni dell’infanzia, tornava a vederlo felice.  
  
La Paura ricadde su entrambi come un macigno la notte di Samhain e non bastò un drappo rosso a coprire la loro vergogna.

 

Thor non riusciva a darsi pace. Percorreva le luminose navate del palazzo d’oro come l’animale in gabbia che si sentiva ed era diventato. Erano passate settimane, mesi, probabilmente anni, da quella notte maledetta, la notte in cui tutte le sue paure si erano avverate ed aveva perso tutto, aveva perso _lui_ , che era compagno fratello amore immortale.  Alföðr – _non riusciva più a chiamarlo Padre_ – gli aveva strappato anche Mjöllnir, ma era stata una ben misera punizione, non sentiva più l’agone della battaglia, solo lo strazio di un cuore monco. Mille volte aveva maledetto Vör(2) ai cui occhi nemmeno Odino stesso poteva celare il proprio cuore e i propri segreti. Era stata colpa sua, doveva esserlo, perché _lui_ aveva imparato a nascondersi – nasconderli - persino agli occhi instancabili di Heimdallr, ma Thor non aveva mai saputo davvero celare il suo cuore e la venerata, maledetta matrona doveva aver _visto_. E dunque Odino stesso.

Aveva tentato di proteggerlo, ma non ci era riuscito, nessuno può nulla contro l’ira dell’Alföðr, e Odino ne era accecato: la verde Sigurð era stata quasi completamente rasa al suolo con un solo fendente di Gungnir.  
  
“Me lo hai portato via, era tuo figlio e l’hai chiamato mostro.”  
“Ti ho salvato dalla bugia e dalla vergogna. E non osare proprio tu ricordarmi i doveri della famiglia, tu che li hai negati fino all’ultimo!”  
“Tu stesso mi ripeti che non è mai stato mio fratello! Quale colpa vuoi far ricadere su di noi se non quella di esserci amati?"  
“Taci! Taci, ottuso ragazzo! Vorresti unirti ad un nemico, è questo che affermi?”  
“Loki non è un nemico, è uno di noi, è un principe di Ásgarðr! È mio!”  
“Thor non una parola di più…”  
“Puoi togliermi Mjöllnir, ma non puoi togliermi questo. Userò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per riuscire a ritrovarlo, ovunque tu lo abbia mandato, fosse anche su Jötunheimr stesso!”  
“No. Non succederà. Recupererai il senno che ti ha rubato, una nuova avventura basterà come è sempre stato. Quale avventura migliore di una nuova vita?”

 

 _Atto II, Intermezzo._  
  
“Kip! Kip non correre, siamo in un ospedale!”  
  
Christopher – Kip – aveva poco più di sei anni e l’energia illimitata di tutti i bambini. Luke di anni ne aveva quasi nove e, dato che era ormai grande, tentava di riprendere il suo esagitato fratellino facendo le veci della mamma che aveva deciso due maschietti non le bastassero: ci voleva anche il terzo.

Chris era estremamente impaziente d’incontrare il nuovo nato, finalmente avrebbe avuto anche lui qualcuno da guardare dall’alto e da accudire, proprio come faceva Luke. Sarebbe stato finalmente un fratello maggiore, sarebbe stato _grande_ : non si era per niente convinto che sarebbe stata la Scuola a fargli salire quel gradino nella gerarchia familiare, nemmeno se glielo aveva raccontato la mamma.

Suo padre gli aveva spiegato più volte che il piccolo Liam non avrebbe potuto giocare con lui, era presto, era ancora troppo piccolo e delicato e avrebbe finito per fargli male. Chris non se ne preoccupava, per lui il tempo non aveva valore, lo contava con i granelli di sabbia della spiaggia di Melbourne, in quelli del deserto di Outback, e in entrambi non vedeva né inizio né fine. Aveva imparato a lanciare sassi ai barattoli con precisione balistica prima ancora di riuscire a pronunciare correttamente il suo nome orribile e lunghissimo. Non erano più a Bulman, purtroppo, ma la mamma voleva che anche Liam nascesse a Melbourne e così erano tornati tutti al sud a soffrire quel caldo soffocante, l’aria sembrava quasi densa e, se si concentrava abbastanza – cosa che succedeva di rado – Chris aveva quasi l’impressione di _vederla_.  
  
“Dio, com’è possibile faccia tanto caldo anche qui? Eppure c’è odore di ozono nell’aria, strano non ci sia nemmeno una nuvola in cielo.”  
  
Chris non aveva capito nulla di quello che aveva detto il suo papà, ma lui aveva sempre ragione quando guardava il cielo, quindi si fidava di lui. E poi faceva tanto caldo davvero, e c’era uno strano odore nell’aria.  
  
Leonie Hemsworth era adagiata morbidamente su una pila di cuscini bianchissimi, ancora sfinita ma raggiante, quando Craig, Luke e Chris erano entrati in camera. Liam era nato da un solo giorno e sembrava avere sempre fame, si attaccava al seno con una prepotenza inusuale per un bambino tanto piccolo.

Chris era stato il primo a correre da sua madre quando li aveva invitati ad avvicinarsi, non vedeva l’ora di scartare l’involto piccolissimo di teli bianchi che sua madre teneva tra le braccia, si era arrampicato sul letto prima che Craig o Luke riuscissero a trattenerlo, si era lanciato tra le braccia di sua madre per poter avere un posto in prima fila.

Solo che c’era quello strano odore che avvolgeva il piccolo che lo stordiva, ora riusciva a riconoscerlo come l’odore penetrante che si sentiva a volte quando rimanevano a Bulman per la stagione delle piogge, non era spiacevole, ma cominciava a girargli la testa. Liam aveva cominciato a piagnucolare e Leonie l’aveva passato a Graig in fretta, prima di abbracciare Chris.  
  
“Cosa c’è piccolino? Su Chris, non fare quel faccino deluso, ti avevamo detto che il tuo fratellino è ancora troppo piccolo per poter giocare con te.”  
  
Se qualcuno aveva notato l’azzurro innaturalmente brillante che per un attimo aveva illuminato gli occhi di Christopher, lo addusse semplicemente alle lacrime frustrate che comunque si sforzò di non versare.

 

_Atto II, Scena II._   


Chris a volte aveva difficoltà a riconoscere il mare in cui si bagnava. Fosse il Mare di Tasmania o quello di Timor, per lui era la stessa cosa: affrontava le onde con la stessa decisione e le cavalcava senza paura, come gli avevano insegnato Luke e suo padre e come lui avrebbe aiutato ad insegnare a Liam. Che era ancora un bimbetto che si destreggiava alla meglio su un tavola cortissima, ma sapeva già il fatto suo.  
  
Erano in luglio, faceva troppo caldo e il paesaggio risplendeva di soli due colori, non si vedeva un grattacielo nemmeno in foto e poteva permettersi di tenere le scarpe nello zaino fino al cortile della scuola, dove era costretto ad infilarsele: amava Bulman proprio per quel motivo, perché l’estate era perenne e il mare a due passi, il terreno sabbioso e liscio e la città abbastanza piccola da poter andare in giro anche da solo. A dodici anni quel tipo di libertà gli sembrava il massimo della felicità, non aveva importanza se doveva portarsi dietro anche Liam. A lui e Luke non dispiaceva, e il moccioso riusciva comunque a stargli dietro e non faceva la spia. Tutti e tre avevano giocato agli esploratori con i bambini dei vicini e i figli degli indigeni che non frequentavano la loro stessa scuola. La tranquillità del posto gli permetteva di potersi allontanare abbastanza da imparare a tirare il boomerang e a lanciare coltelli come professionisti senza che gli adulti dovessero necessariamente saperlo. La ripassata tremenda che lui e Luke si erano presi quando – insieme ai figli dei Thompson e dei Lee – avevano fatto saltare in aria una tana di conigli selvatici, con conseguente esplosione di un mezzo ettaro di terreno fortunatamente non coltivato, non era bastato come deterrente per ulteriori avventure. A pensarci a posteriori, era stato un miracolo fossero tutti arrivati alla pubertà senza aver perso arti o funzioni essenziali.  
  
La pubertà, per Chris, prese il nome di Lynne Anderson che, nonostante il nome, era un’oriunda con i capelli ricci, gli occhi chiari e la pelle color cappuccino; aveva tredici anni e frequentava la sua stessa classe, una delle pochissime figlie di genitori divorziati conoscesse. Lynne era piccola e timida, ma durante la pausa pranzo, mesi prima, aveva tirato le trecce ad una compagna talmente forte che aveva dovuto tagliarsi i capelli: non prendeva bene le offese.

Chris era già il più alto della sua classe e giocava a rugby dopo la scuola e le ragazzine, anche quelle della classe superiore, si davano di gomito quando passava in cortile. Ma Chris non aveva occhi che per Lynne La Selvaggia, quella nuova, quella che non parlava mai ed era talmente strana da essersi iscritta al club femminile di calcio, il club delle sfigate.

Chris aveva passato serate intere a parlarne con sua madre, tentava di farsi dare consigli utili per farsi notare, ed alla fine ci era riuscito: Lyn lo baciò per la prima volta dietro il campo da rugby, dopo gli allenamenti di entrambi i loro club. Erano ancora sudati e sporchi di fango, ma nessuno dei due ci fece caso.

L’ennesimo ritorno a Melbourne fu anche la fine dell’idillio, perché la distanza che li avrebbe separati era davvero troppa, anche per la testardaggine di Chris.  
  
A Melbourne gli spazi erano più angusti e avevano tutti minor autonomia di movimento, ma fortunatamente la spiaggia era sempre a due passi e vivere accanto ai nonni non era male.

Frequentare il liceo non era diverso che stare a casa, visto che sia lui che Luke dividevano lo stesso edificio, diviso da quello che frequentava Liam da un cortile comune.  
  
Quando Luke cominciò a recitare, dopo il liceo, Chris pensò sarebbe stata una buona idea seguire il suo esempio. I suoi risultati scolastici non erano mai stati tanto scandalosi da richiedere interventi da parte dei suoi genitori, ma nemmeno eccellenti. Di sicuro non sarebbe mai riuscito a strappare una borsa di studio nemmeno ad un’università di secondo ordine. Luke non ci aveva nemmeno provato ad essere ammesso, nemmeno sfruttando i suoi meriti sportivi, conosceva i suoi limiti e non aveva intenzione di passare la vita su un campo da football con il rischio di giocarsi una rotula durante la prima partita, e Chris aveva sempre ammirato il suo buonsenso.  
  
Fece il suo primo provino poco dopo il diploma e rimediò un ruolo insignificante in una miniserie insignificante. Ma era pur sempre un primo passo e fece del suo meglio, nonostante il costume idiota che lo faceva sembrare un dodicenne troppo alto, altro che Re Artù.  
  
Dai diciannove ai venticinque anni la vita scivolò così, piuttosto noiosa, anche: riusciva ad accumulare comparsate in show anche molto seguiti, ma mai più di quello. Un po’ come lo stesso Luke, che intanto si era scoraggiato e disperava di poter fare del mestiere d’attore la sua fonte di guadagno. Aveva conosciuto Samantha tramite amici comuni qualche anno prima e da allora erano stati inseparabili, voleva sposarla, dare una marea di nipoti ai loro genitori, vivere in una casa tutta sua. Non erano poi pretese tanto assurde. Ma la parentesi _Neighbours_ (3) non era durata abbastanza da permettergli di sperare in qualcosa di meglio per il futuro ed aveva finito per fare l’unica scelta da adulto potesse concepire. Luke aveva mollato, per amore di Samantha e per la voglia di portarla in quella casetta tranquilla in periferia, con un giardino in cui far giocare i bambini; quel sogno era riuscito a realizzarlo e, nel farlo, aveva indirettamente aiutato anche Chris e Liam nel raggiungimento dei loro scopi: perché qualche operaio in più nella piccola, indaffarata azienda edile che aveva costruito dal nulla potevano sempre tornare utili e gli Hemsworth potevano vantare corpi massicci e forti da generazioni. Nessuno dei due fratelli minori si era dovuto preoccupare di trovare un _vero_ lavoro mentre facevano provini, comparsate, persino qualche ruolo mediamente importante.  
  
 _Home and Away_ fu una specie di benedizione. Quando proprio non si aspettava più di avere un lavoro decente come attore. Eppure era successo, era stato scartato per un ruolo, ma richiamato per un altro fatto in sostanza apposta per lui.

A ventun anni non aveva ancora molta voglia di lasciare il nido, ma Sydney in fondo non era così distante da Philip Island, aveva affrontato distanze maggiori quando erano a Bulman: un’ora d’aereo, otto di auto, a lui non dispiaceva guidare da solo nel deserto.

Inizialmente pensava sarebbe stato semplice, era una soap opera in fondo, quanto avrebbero potuto pretendere in termini di verosimiglianza? Il problema era che lui la TV l’aveva sempre guardata troppo poco per rendersi davvero conto del lavoro che aveva scelto più per noia e capriccio che non per autentica passione, quindi non aveva davvero idea di cosa fosse in realtà quello show. I primi mesi furono più duri di quanto avesse previsto e l’idea di tornarsene a casa con la coda tra le gambe e seguire l’esempio di Luke lo aveva sfiorato ben più di una volta. Ma strinse i denti, perché aveva preso una decisione, aveva delle aspirazioni e in un modo o nell’altro sarebbe riuscito a realizzarle, sarebbe diventato _famoso_ , come le star di Hollywood. Un giorno ci sarebbe andato, ad Hollywood.

Il successo del suo personaggio non stupì nessuno, tranne lui stesso: non era tanto il fatto dovesse rimanere in costume da bagno o in canottiera per la maggior parte del tempo, quanto proprio fosse bravo. Kyle era un guardaspiagge, per gli Australiani era come dire eroe, perché l’Oceano Indiano è maestoso e ricco di vita, ma soprattutto vita pericolosa. E lui come eroe funzionava bene, soprattutto perché, grande e grosso com’era, sembrava anche avere la dolcezza di un gattino ed ispirava naturalmente fiducia.  
  
Ma non era quella la vita che voleva. Non voleva rimanere in costume da bagno per sempre, lui voleva diventare _grande_.

Si decise al grande passo poco più di tre anni dopo. Home and Away gli aveva dato fama e riconoscimenti in Australia, ma non era abbastanza. In quei tre anni non era riuscito a trovare quel che aveva Luke con Samantha, suo padre con sua madre; era uscito con abbastanza ragazze da una notte da essere stufo di quella vita, ma allo stesso tempo, la sua storia più duratura non aveva superato lo scoglio dei tre mesi. Jennifer – l’unica ragazza con cui era stato anche per il fatidico quarto mese – era un’assistente di produzione, una schiava in pratica. Dopo il secondo mese Chris aveva timidamente avanzato l’ipotesi potessero anche andare a vivere insieme, ma lei l’aveva guardato come se gli fosse spuntata una seconda testa: quando si erano lasciati senza strascichi e senza piagnistei appena due mesi dopo quella proposta, Jen gli aveva fatto notare proprio quello. Si erano divertiti insieme, era stata una relazione comoda per entrambi, ma lei aveva un lavoro vero, Chris giocava alla roulette russa e gli piaceva farlo, anche. Si buttava a capofitto in ogni cosa, non concepiva le mezze misure, per lui tutto era una sfida, contro se stesso prima di tutto. Jen era bella, piccola come raramente si vede sulle spiagge australiane, e forse lui l’aveva notata proprio per quello stesso motivo, così come era stato per il suo primo bacio e per quasi tutti gli altri che erano seguiti, perchè erano diverse, esotiche e belle, ma bisognava cambiare punto di vista per notarlo: per Chris, Leonie era l’amazzone più bella di tutte e nessuna sarebbe riuscita a prendere il suo posto, non aveva bisogno di una valchiria che non fosse sua madre.  
  
Quando era sbarcato a Los Angeles nell’autunno infuocato del 2007 dopo aver lasciato la tranquillità di un ruolo sicuro e conosciuto, non aveva ben chiaro cosa sarebbe successo, ma non se ne preoccupò eccessivamente. Aveva quasi venticinque anni e si sentiva adulto, si sentiva pronto al grande salto nel vuoto che rappresentava quella città immensa e quell’oceano sconosciuto.

Il clima non era tanto diverso da quello che aveva appena lasciato, anche lì l’estate era perenne, forse un po’ più dolce e meno bagnata rispetto a Bulman. Ma dopo i primi giorni in jet lag, acclimatarsi non fu difficile. Il suo manager gli offrì di occupare la piccola dependance per gli ospiti accanto casa sua ed accettò con sollievo, anche se in cambio era stato poi sostanzialmente costretto ad occuparsi a tempo perso (pieno) dei suoi marmocchi: Ralph e Maggie erano piccoli e fortunatamente meno scalmanati di quanto lo erano stati lui e i suoi fratelli da bambini, ma non per questo davano meno lavoro. Si ritrovò più volte a ringraziare Dio in California non ci fossero alligatori o serpenti velenosi in città, a volte si stupiva i suoi genitori fossero riusciti a rimanere sani di mente con loro tre in quell’habitat terribile e meraviglioso.  
Di giorno badava ai bambini e faceva provini che Ralph gli procurava, di notte chiamava i suoi genitori e i suoi fratelli. Luke aveva già una bambina piccola e si atteggiava a padre di famiglia anche via skype, ma non riusciva a non sorridere contento quando vedeva il viso gonfio d’orgoglio di suo fratello: aveva una bella famiglia, era felice, era appagato. Chris non poteva fare a meno di essere felice per lui, anche quando gli dava apposta consigli sbagliati per gestire i mocciosi californiani.  
  
Le cose cominciarono a smuoversi davvero solo l’anno successivo. Fu prima scritturato per una piccola parte, ma il film era talmente importante che gli fregava solo di potervi partecipare: non sarebbe stato il Capitano Kirk, d’accordo, ma anche il suo vecchio era un bel tipo, era un _eroe_.

Seguirono in rapida successione non uno, ma ben tre film con un badget talmente alto che nemmeno riusciva a contare tutti gli zeri. Erano ruoli di supporto, in qualche caso persino marginali, ma erano finalmente delle _grosse_ produzioni hollywoodiane dove avrebbe avuto l’opportunità di farsi notare.

Riuscì a trasferirsi finalmente in una casa tutta sua giusto in tempo per accogliere Liam, che intanto si era fatto le ossa in TV in Australia e sognava in grande. Il piccolo di casa aveva sempre preteso di bruciare le tappe, ma nessuno aveva mai davvero avuto il coraggio di trattenerlo, nemmeno quando il prezzo era un viaggio intercontinentale.

Chris e Liam si ritrovarono spesso a contendersi lo stesso ruolo, ma nessuno dei due pensava seriamente all’altro come un _rivale_ , semplicemente non erano così che erano cresciuti. Chris era il fratello maggiore e Liam continuava a guardarlo con quel misto di gelosia, orgoglio e soggezione e probabilmente non avrebbe mai smesso.  
  
C’era un ruolo in particolare che li stava facendo disperare, perché lo volevano fortemente entrambi e sembravano essere entrambi perfetti.  
  
Kenneth Branagh era un regista che avevano bazzicato poco anche da spettatori, ma era un _nome_ , il primo grosso nome che capitava a entrambi. Il revival del cinema-comic aveva portato ad investire cifre spropositate in produzioni che – prima di Hugh Jackman o Robert Downey jr., almeno – venivano guardate con una certa sufficienza, e ad entrambi veniva offerto proprio quello: la possibilità di essere un eroe da fumetto, di essere Thor.  
Inizialmente fu Chris ad avere la peggio e fu scartato al primo giro. Liam no, ma non sapeva se rallegrarsene o dispiacersi per suo fratello. Si rilassò solo quando Chris gli diede una pacca sulle spalle offrendosi di aiutarlo ad imparare la parte quando, era sicuro, l’avrebbe ottenuta.  
La seconda volta che Branagh chiamò, però, non fu per Liam, ma proprio per Chris, perché avevano sfoltito la rosa dei nomi – lo avevano già scelto, in pratica, ma non glielo dissero – e volevano rivederlo per un nuovo provino.  
Liam la prese con filosofia, in fondo non era la prima volta Chris lo superasse proprio al photofinish e di sicuro non sarebbe stata l’ultima. Aveva appena vent’anni e tutto il tempo del mondo e gli avevano proposto un nuovo ruolo che già sentiva suo: andava bene anche così. Ma Chris non era convinto di potercela fare a quel punto, se avevano scartato anche Liam voleva dire che avevano cambiato idea sul tipo fisico da cercare, quindi perché perdere tempo? Ne aveva parlato addirittura con Joss(4) durante le riprese del film, ed era stato proprio lo sceneggiatore a tranquillizzarlo, quasi ad imporgli di fare quel provino, perché era sicuro sarebbe andato benissimo, e allora perché no?  
  
Prepararsi per quel nuovo screen test fu più dura del previsto, perché non gli era mai capitato di dover preparare un provino mentre recitava in un altro film. Eppure, in quel 2009 che sembrava correre verso la fine, stava succedendo anche quello. Sua madre era volata a Vancouver dall’Australia per dargli coraggio ed aveva finito per dargli una mano con le scene che gli avevano chiesto di preparare, leggendo le battute di Odino come controparte.  
Forse era stato proprio quello l’ulteriore sprone a fargli fare lo scatto successivo perché, tornato a Los Angeles, Branagh non lo lasciò quasi finire lo screen test prima di dirgli che era stato scelto, che lui e solo lui sarebbe stato Thor: era talmente incredulo e felice che avrebbe urlato e abbracciato quel nanerottolo di Branagh – non l’aveva immaginato così basso vedendolo seduto – fino a strizzarlo come un cencio.  
Qualcuno alle spalle del regista stava parlando al cellulare, si scusava per via del fuso a quel che poteva sentire, ma Chris non gli badò più di tanto, se anche stesse chiamando un suo rivale per la parte, non gl’importava: era sua, l’aveva spuntata. _Lui_ era Thor.  
  
Branagh, che non ne voleva saper di essere chiamato signore – _non sono così vecchio!_ – o Kenneth – _troppo formale_ -, gli diede un biglietto da visita su cui aveva scritto il suo numero ed il suo indirizzo personale, con una data: lo aspettava per poter parlare meglio del ruolo e per fargli conoscere i suoi compagni di viaggio.  
  
“A proposito, sono felice di annunciarti che Tony è riuscito a liberarsi, sarà lui Odino. Non potevamo sperare di meglio.”  
“Tony?”  
“Sì, Hopkins! Ti avevamo detto che volevamo lui per il ruolo, no?”  
  
No, non glielo avevano detto e, visto il numero di scene che probabilmente avrebbero avuto in comune, a Chris venne quasi voglia di ridargli il copione, sorridere e dirgli che si erano sbagliati, era stato uno scherzo e poi andarsene per la sua strada.  
Ma non lo fece, si limitò a trattenere le urla fino all’arrivo nel suo appartamento, dove telefonò a Liam e gli urlò nella cornetta un _Sono io Thor, poppante!_ che lo aveva liberato sia dall’ansia che dall’adrenalina in eccesso. Liam si era limitato a ridere e rifargli il verso.  
Durante il lunghissimo volo da Los Angeles verso Heatrow aveva alternato momenti di estatica soddisfazione a scoramenti abissali, più leggeva il copione accostando i nomi dei protagonisti agli interpreti, più si sentiva un ragazzino senza speranze: che era saltato in mente a quelli della Marvel? Mica potevano essere tutti Hugh Jackman e tener testa al Sir(5) di turno!  
Nemmeno i nomi – il nome – sconosciuto del suo co-protagonista riusciva a tranquillizzarlo, perché Ken gliene aveva parlato, qualcuno gli aveva fatto l’elenco dei ruoli che aveva interpretato e dei premi vinti _perché vuoi mettere, altro che fumettone, avrebbero avuto tre ex-studenti RADA sul set!  
_ Dalla foto microscopica che aveva a disposizione, non riusciva nemmeno a capire bene come guardarlo, perché sembrava un ragazzino, ma era anche più grande di lui. E come se non bastasse era laureato a Cambridge, aveva frequentato Eton, cos’altro? Un fighetto con la faccetta pulita, perfetto. Chris non aveva un buon presentimento.

Arrivare a Sunningdale fu meno problematico di quanto avesse pensato, perché Ken aveva organizzato le cose per bene ed aveva mandato qualcuno a prenderlo in aeroporto. Qualcuno che non sembrava avere fretta e scelse la strada panoramica per mostrargli la campagna inglese, senza badare al fatto il cielo fosse plumbeo e la nebbia nella brughiera poteva essere tagliata con un coltello. Chris continuava a non avere un buon presentimento.  
  
La tenuta di Branagh era più appariscente di quanto si fosse aspettato, ma era pur vero lui non avesse avuto la minima idea di come fosse la campagna inglese fino ad un’ora prima. In realtà ancora non aveva ben presente come fosse visto il tempo di merda, di sicuro era umida e fredda, troppo fredda per i suoi gusti.  
Ken gli aprì i cancelli vestito come se attendesse nobili a cena e nemmeno quello si era aspettato: ripassò mentalmente il suo abbigliamento e il contenuto della sua valigia e sperò la terra lo inghiottisse.  
  
“Chris, benvenuto! Tutto bene il volo? Sono contento, vieni dentro che ricomincerà a piovere sicuramente, non badare a come sono vestito, ho un appuntamento dell’ultimo momento al Royal questa sera e non posso mancare.”  
“Grazie, sì, beh, se sei occupato posso trovare un albergo o…” _Inizio promettentissimo, ma che bello.  
_ “Sciocchezze, ho già fatto preparare una stanza per te ed una per Tom, le prossime settimane saranno pienissime e non voglio perdere ulteriormente tempo.”  
“Tom? Hiddleston intendi?” _Ma così, a bruciapelo?  
_ “Sì, lui. È arrivato stamattina, ha già avuto modo di ambientarsi, quindi ti farà da cicerone in mia assenza, spero non ti dispiaccia. Per qualunque problema, c’è Terry a disposizione.”  
“Ma assolutamente no.” _Ma assolutamente sì!  
  
_ Hiddleston li stava aspettando in biblioteca, ovviamente, e dove potevi trovarlo un tipo come quello? Chris perse la scommessa contro se stesso perché non lo trovarono a leggere né il copione né uno dei vecchi tomi sugli scaffali, ma a bere il tè con la signora Branagh: e se non era uno stereotipo quello non sapeva cosa lo fosse.  
  
Gli avevano detto fosse stato anche lui in lizza per il ruolo di Thor, ma a guardarlo bene non è che ne capisse il motivo. Era molto alto, d’accordo, ed era biondo con gli occhi azzurri. O verdi, boh. Comunque a parte i colori non c’era nulla potesse accostarlo al personaggio di Thor, perché era magro come un chiodo e sembrava un ragazzino con quei riccioli incasinati sulla testa.  
Ken li aveva presentati in fretta e si erano stretti la mano meccanicamente, era sfinito per il viaggio e il jat lag cominciava a farsi sentire e la battuta sul fatto _fosse tornato quasi al giorno prima_ di Hiddleston, mica l’aveva capita. Branagh aveva riso però, quindi magari un sorriso conveniva farlo. Erano rimasti seduti in salotto a chiacchierare e prendere il tè – caffè per lui: tutto, ma il tè no – per quasi mezz’ora prima che i padroni di casa guardassero l’orologio e li salutassero per tornare a Londra.  
Ken aveva preso la sua graziosa, paffuta signora sottobraccio e li aveva incoraggiati a continuare a chiacchierare, voleva si conoscessero meglio, se avessero avuto bisogno di qualunque cosa potevano chiedere a Terry, l’aveva già detto, giusto? Terry poteva risolvere qualunque problema si fosse presentato, non dovevano aver timore di chiedere.  
  
Così erano rimasti soli in biblioteca. Fuori era già buio e pioveva a dirotto ormai, ma in casa si stava bene, per la prima volta in vita sua vedeva un caminetto in funzione che non servisse ad arrostire salsicce e l’idea non gli dispiaceva, vivere al freddo aveva i suoi vantaggi.  
Hiddleston aveva cominciato a chiacchierare appena la porta d’ingresso si era richiusa, gli chiese del viaggio, dell’America, era stato anche lui a Los Angeles, ma per poco, per i provini, lui ci viveva quindi? Era australiano però, vero? Non era mai stato in Australia, ma gli piacerebbe tanto, com’era l’Australia?  
  
“Cavolo, con calma, ma quanto chiacchieri?”  
  
Chris non aveva inteso essere scortese, ma era stanco, frustrato e il non riuscire a sovrapporre il tipo di cui gli avevano parlato e di cui aveva letto con quel ragazzino iperattivo che lo bombardava di domande, lo snervava.  
Hiddleston si era zittito di colpo ed era rimasto un attimo immobile prima di tentare di ricomporsi e nascondere il rossore con una risatina nervosa.  
  
“Scusa, hai ragione, me lo dicono tutti che parlo troppo, mi dispiace.”  
  
Erano rimasti seduti in silenzio per un po’, senza osare nemmeno muoversi, imbarazzati ed improvvisamente a disagio nella loro stessa pelle. Almeno, Chris si sentiva profondamente fuori posto. Che ci faceva in quel salotto elegante con le pareti coperte di libri, il tè e i pasticcini sul tavolinetto e un inglese con un pedigree di classe che sembrava pure sforzarsi di andargli a genio? Quello non era il suo mondo, chissà se lo sarebbe mai stato.

Non era un maleducato però, e non era stato molto gentile con il suo futuro collega. In un maldestro tentativo di chiedere scusa, gli versò dell’altro tè nella tazza prima di prendersi dell’altro caffè.  
Tom di solito nel tè ci metteva prima un goccio di latte, ma questo Chris non poteva saperlo, quindi rimase zitto ed accettò l’offerta di pace anche con gratitudine.  
Chris bevve il suo caffè sempre in silenzio ascoltando il crepitio della legna che bruciava nel caminetto, a quel punto gli dispiaceva aver interrotto Hiddleston, almeno riempiva i silenzi.  
  
“Riesci a crederci che siamo qui?”  
  
Chris rimase per un attimo sconcertato. Si voltò a guardare il suo interlocutore aspettandosi un sorrisetto di scherno, magari, qualunque cosa, non lo sguardo serio, leggermente intimorito che gli veniva rivolto. Non ci aveva pensato, ma erano sulla stessa barca entrambi: quello era il primo grosso ruolo per entrambi, la prima grandissima occasione della vita.  
E avevano praticamente la stessa età, in fondo erano due ragazzini in quel mondo complicatissimo e sconosciuto che era il cinema.  
  
“No, è tutto incredibile.”  
  
Hiddleston, Tom, gli aveva sorriso senza smettere di guardarlo, finchè non erano scoppiati a ridere entrambi, troppo felici e spaventati e sbalorditi.  
Quando si erano ripresi, Tom si era offerto di chiamare Terry e di aiutarlo a sistemarsi in camera.  
  
“Domani non dovrebbe piovere, che ne dici di andare a fare jogging nel parco? La casa ne ha uno immenso.”  
  
Sì, andare a correre era davvero un’ottima idea.

 

 

 

 

Note:

  
(1) Björn, Rymr: entrambi nomi con i quali veniva definito Thor in norse antico, sono rispettivamente Orso e Rumore.  
(2) Dea del pantheon norreno associata al raziocinio e al giudizio, poteva vedere nel cuore degli uomini e scorgerne i segreti.  
(3) Soap opera australiana di grande successo al pari di _Home and Away_.  
(4) Ovviamente il nostro amato Joss Whedon, co-sceneggiatore e co-produttore di The Cabin in the woods in cui recita Patato Hemsworth.  
(5) Sir Ian McKellan a.k.a. Magneto! Hopkins e McKellan hanno in comune il titolo onorifico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo di una canzone dei Modena City Ramblers.


	3. E il cuore altrove

_Atto III, Scena I._   
  


In New Mexico fa troppo caldo per Tom. Lui è inglese, è abituato alle mattine nebbiose in cui tagli la foschia con un coltello, in cui il freddo è tanto pungente da poterlo quasi toccare. È abituato all’aria frizzante che ti brucia i polmoni e gli occhi, ai colori scuri e sfumati. In New Mexico fa troppo caldo e i colori sono troppo accesi. Fa troppo caldo e sta perdendo troppo peso, ha fame ma non riesce a mangiare. Perché fa troppo caldo. Perché è troppo nervoso e ha paura gli risalga tutto in gola senza preavviso.  
Kat quella mattina gli ha tenuto da parte un muffin al cioccolato ripieno di crema e gli è venuto quasi da piangere, perché lui adora i muffin, ma avrebbe girato una scena con Tony (e, Dio, ancora non riusciva a credere di poter chiamare per nome – e con un diminutivo! – Anthony Hopkins) e la paura di vomitargli addosso mentre era strizzato nei panni di Loki era stata più forte della fame, dunque si era trovato costretto a declinare e a mentirle.

“Ho già fatto colazione, mia cara, ma ti ringrazio infinitamente di aver pensato a me, la tua sola presenza ha illuminato questa altrimenti uggiosa giornata.”

Il sole era già alto e rovente nonostante fosse mattino presto e Tom le aveva preso la mano per baciarne il dorso. Kat aveva finto di arrossire vezzosa e poi aveva addentato il muffin mangiandone metà. Era diventato un gioco carino quello tra loro, Kat adorava quando si atteggiava a gentiluomo d’altri tempi esasperando in modo anche comico il suo accento britannico, le recitava con studiato istrionismo oscuri poemetti shakespeariani solo per il gusto di vederle sollevare un sopracciglio poco convinta. Tutti pensavano stessero flirtando – persino Ken. E Chris. – ma la verità era non riuscisse più ad inquadrare il suo stesso posto nel mondo: dodici mesi prima una ragazza come la Dannings sarebbe stata talmente al di fuori della sua portata che avrebbe evitato persino di guardarla troppo a lungo. Ed invece si ritrovava in una specie di deserto statunitense con i capelli di un altro colore e Kat che nemmeno si preoccupava di cambiarsi il pigiama prima di portargli i muffin. Ma non stavano flirtando, perché avevano entrambi già qualcuno e una storia da set senza alcun futuro non interessava a nessuno dei due. _Forse._

In realtà era capitato un paio di volte si fossero ritrovati decisamente troppo vicini e troppo soli per riuscire a frenare la voglia di mordere quella bocca bellissima, ma erano state debolezze di un momento che non avevano lasciato tracce né imbarazzo, perchè avevano più o meno la stessa età e che male poteva fare giocare un po’? Katy aveva sempre finto di non reggere l’alcol, dopo, gli aveva dato una pacca sul culo e l’aveva salutato baciandolo di nuovo.

Kat era bella da morire e aveva tutto quello che gli era sempre piaciuto in una donna, ed era simpatica e intelligente e terribilmente pungente.  
In un'altra vita l’avrebbe considerata perfetta e si sarebbe preso una cotta da non dormirci la notte. _Ma._  
Il problema erano probabilmente i capelli, non era abituato a guardarsi allo specchio e non trovarci una massa indomabile di riccioli biondi: era un golden retriever e l’avevano trasformato in un terranova. O un pincher. Sì, più un pincher, non era mai stato nemmeno così affilato e, trattandosi di lui, era tutto dire.  
Quando lui e Chris erano ancora a Londra, almeno, aveva ancora un corpo decente, _credeva lui_.

La prima volta che l’aveva visto ci era rimasto come un idiota, perché davvero, come avevano fatto ad avere tanti problemi con il casting di Thor? Quel tipo _era_ Thor in tutto e per tutto, le sue braccia erano la metà di quelle dell’australiano anche quando aveva cominciato a mettere su massa muscolare. Ed aveva preso quasi dieci chili, non certo pochi grammi.

Dopo l’imbarazzo del primo incontro le cose tra loro erano andate inaspettatamente bene, quasi correre alle sei del mattino su un prato ancora bagnato di pioggia potesse essere considerato un collante plausibile.

Tom correva dagli anni di Eton, lo aveva sempre aiutato a rilassarsi e a pensare meglio e preferiva di gran lunga farlo all’aria aperta, anche se sotto la pioggia. Chris, dal canto suo, aveva sempre fatto tantissimo sport e – onestamente – si notava, il jogging era solo uno dei tanti e non gli cambiava nulla correre sulla spiaggia a su un tapis roulant, perché in entrambi i casi poi afferrava la tavola e correva a cavalcare onde.

Avevano corso per svariati chilometri prima di tornare indietro verso la tenuta ed avevano chiacchierato per quasi tutto il tempo, o meglio, Tom aveva chiacchierato, Chris si era limitato a rispondere e dire qualche volta la sua; cosa che a Chris sembrava non dispiacere più, lo aveva lasciato parlare liberamente, aveva persino riso alle sue battute – riso davvero – e ai suoi commenti caustici. Tom aveva scoperto con piacere che avevano il medesimo senso dell’umorismo e la passione per gli stessi film, che la loro infanzia non era stata così diversa, perché le famiglie felici si somigliano sempre ed anche la sua, tanto tempo prima, era stata una famiglia felice.

E nel bel mezzo del deserto del New Mexico, un po’ sentiva di essere tornato ai suoi otto anni, quando giocava con le sue sorelle e i suoi cuginetti ad inventare storie avventurose per poi metterle in scena in giardino, o in salotto: doveva indossare un costume pomposo e un elmetto scintillante, un mantello da cavaliere e un’arma di altri tempi, poteva fingere di star calpestando un prato erboso inseguendo altri bambini come lui.

Tom non aveva mai avuto davvero paura delle sfide, gli piaceva anzi l’eccitazione che l’ignoto gli procurava, ogni nuovo progetto era per lui una pagina nuova da riempire, schizzare, scrivere fino all’ultima riga e nel miglior modo possibile. Nel lavoro non lasciava mai nulla al caso, si esercitava e provava, ogni passo era un esercizio di disciplina e rigore, perché un piccolo errore poteva diventare una nuova tacca a suo sfavore e non poteva permetterselo. Aveva un sogno da realizzare e _qualcuno_ da portare sul tappeto rosso a testimoniare la sua vittoria.  
Quindi quella scena con Tony doveva necessariamente andare bene e doveva riuscire al primo ciak, perché Anthony Hopkins non amava essere costretto a ripetere le scene, la perfezione a lui riusciva naturale.  
Quindi niente muffin, nemmeno al cioccolato, niente distrazioni – _nemmeno la bocca di Kat_ – e niente insicurezze.

“Allora Tom, sei pronto?”

Kenneth gli era arrivato alle spalle senza che se ne accorgesse e aveva dovuto fare appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non trasalire. Il regista era imbacuccato in una grossa sciarpa scura che gli copriva mezza faccia e – _Tom ne era quasi certo dopo avergli vissuto incollato per mesi in Svezia_ – sicuramente l’aveva indossata perché si era dimenticato di radersi. O di lavarsi la faccia. Forse entrambe le cose. Non che Branagh fosse sciatto, il problema era che soffriva del male che coglie molti attori di professione che vivono di teatro: diventava un tutt’uno con i suoi personaggi e l’essere stato Kurt Wallander per i precedenti due anni era stato piuttosto deleterio per un irlandese già prono di suo all’intimismo. Ed anche un po’ allo struggimento eccessivo, ecco, perché la verde Irlanda è umida più che felice, e Joyce è la prova che non è solo in Danimarca che c’è del marcio.

Tom aveva tenuto naturalmente per se quelle considerazioni e si era limitato a sorridere tentando di mascherare l’apprensione, ma se non aveva una telecamera – o un pubblico – davanti, fingere gli riusciva malissimo. Perché Ken gli aveva dato una pacca sulla spalla con un sorriso paterno e l’aveva spinto verso l’interno degli studi senza aggiungere altro.  
Chris ovviamente non c’era, lui non aveva scene per quel giorno e probabilmente era rimasto a Santa Fè, in palestra.

Quindi era da solo. Più o meno. Tony era già in studio e parlava da solo nonostante fosse circondato da tecnici e costumisti, era evidente non vedesse nessuno e fosse già proiettato nella scena, e a Tom mancò un battito. Non poteva rovinare tutto, ma aveva paura, non vedeva l’ora di potersi provare in quella scena terribile, ma sentiva la lingua come un blocco di marmo.  
Kenneth gli si era avvicinato di nuovo, con circospezione stavolta, e gli aveva offerto una bottiglietta d’acqua con un gesto secco. L’aveva preso piano per un braccio e aveva cominciato a parlargli in modo quasi cospiratorio guardandolo dritto negli occhi, serio e rigido.

“Tom, ascoltami bene. Per questa scena voglio che ti spogli completamente di qualunque emozione razionale e adulta, voglio vedere un figlio tradito, voglio vedere un bambino disperato, voglio che qualunque parvenza di ragionevolezza, maturità, carisma tu possieda sparisca completamente. Non sei più un uomo, sei di nuovo un bambino.”

Un bambino. Ken voleva un bambino triste, disperato. Alzò lo sguardo verso la figura rigida e fiera di Odino che si stagliava netta contro lo sfondo dorato. _Disperato_.

Tom non si accorse quando smisero di girare, capì che la scena era conclusa perché Tony si stava rialzando con l’aiuto di un paio di attendenti: si spostò lasciando che il vecchio attore si rialzasse, impacciato dal voluminoso costume di scena. Aveva il viso bagnato, Tony aveva gli occhi lucidi, Ken era quasi uno straccio – ma nel suo caso era quasi scontato – e parecchi tecnici non avevano un’aria migliore. Non si era nemmeno accorto d’aver cominciato a piangere e, d’un tratto, temette d’aver esagerato, di aver caricato troppo l’interpretazione: il cinema non è come il teatro, l’istrionismo non solo è sconsigliato, ma ridicolo.

Stava per andare da Ken, da Tony, voleva chiedere scusa, pregarli di fare un altro ciak, ma i due stavano già chiacchierando, Ken gli stava ovviamente facendo i complimenti e non riuscì a credere alle sue orecchie quando sentì Tony congratularsi per “il ragazzo”, perché era stato bravo, molto bravo. Tom non aveva potuto far altro che rispondere con un sorriso ebete allo sguardo compiaciuto, persino orgoglioso di Ken.

Quando era tornato al suo trailer era pomeriggio inoltrato.

Era stanco, soddisfatto e affamato e, visto com’era andata la giornata, poteva tranquillamente concedersi non solo la cena, ma anche un po’ di quei muffin al cioccolato: chissà dove se li procurava Katy.

Quando Chris era entrato – senza bussare – aveva appena finito di rivestirsi, ma non se ne preoccupò, fosse anche arrivato dieci minuti prima, non si era mai sentito in imbarazzo davanti a lui e avevano diviso abbastanza docce in palestra da essere a proprio agio l’uno con l’altro.

Quel che lo preoccupò fu proprio la sua presenza sul set, perché Chris non aveva scene da girare quel giorno.

“E’ successo qualcosa di cui dovrei essere informato?” era stato l’unico saluto, ma l’altro non se n’era adombrato. Presumibilmente non se n’era nemmeno accorto.  
“Assolutamente nulla, sono qui perché dovevamo fare dei sopralluoghi per la scena di domani notte, volevo provare il terreno. Ma cos’è questa?”  
“Aspetta, fermo, Chris è pericoloso…”  
“Ma è una frusta! Che ci fai con una frusta qui dentro?” e lo sguardo che gli aveva rivolto era tutt’altro che innocente. E, quasi a voler dare conferma di una qualche impronunciabile perversione, Tom era arrossito.  
“Non è quello che pensi! Mi serve per allenarmi! Mettila via ora, potresti farti male.”  
“Andiamo, non farmi ridere, sono cresciuto come un selvaggio, andavo a caccia di alligatori prima ancora che tu mettessi piede a Eton.”  
“Molto spiritoso. Non è questo il punto, bisogna sapere come si usa, potresti cavarti un occhio.”  
“Io dico di no.”  
“Io dico di sì.”  
“No.”  
“Sì- Oh, fa’ come ti pare.”

Chris gli aveva rivolto il suo sorriso migliore, aperto e sfrontato, perché l’aveva avuta di nuovo vinta e avrebbe giocato con il giocattolo proibito. E Tom non aveva potuto fare a meno di sorridere a sua volta. Si era allontanato un po’, però.

Chris si era posizionato come tutti i dilettanti, a gambe larghe e con l’impugnatura della frusta rivolta verso se stesso invece che verso l’esterno del corpo. Aveva tentato di suggerirgli una posizione differente, ma troppo tardi, Chris aveva già lanciato la corda. Che gli era ritornata ovviamente dritta in un occhio.

 

_Atto III, Scena II._   
  


L’autista che si occupava dei loro spostamenti era un tipo terribilmente silenzioso nonostante le evidenti origini latine. O almeno, il pregiudizio dei latini tutti rumorosi e chiacchieroni era duro a morire e, sia Tom che Chris, avevano difficoltà a non sentirsi a disagio davanti alla faccia brunita ed immobile di Rafael. Cosa che non rendeva esattamente rilassanti i due viaggi giornalieri di trenta minuti ciascuno dal set a casa.

Quella sera, però, Tom sembrava aver rimosso la faccia di marmo dell’autista, riusciva solo a fissare Chris tentando di non scoppiare a ridergli in faccia. Impresa vana.

“Non fare quella faccia, in fondo ci hai procurato due giorni di vacanza imprevisti. Non è meraviglioso?”

Chris si era abbandonato sul comodo divanetto posteriore del grosso SUV con l’aria afflitta e una borsa di ghiaccio sull’occhio che cominciava a gocciolare ovunque, ma trovò comunque la forza di mostrargli il dito medio.

“Hiddleston, non una parola di più.” Aveva provato a ringhiare. Il problema era che con Tom proprio non gli riuscisse di arrabbiarsi davvero, nemmeno quando lo prendeva così palesemente per il culo.

“Questa è tutta colpa tua!” E non aveva avuto intenzione di dirlo come se stesse piagnucolando.

Tom aveva non solo cominciato a ridere più forte, a quel punto era in debito d’ossigeno. _Bastardo_.

Solo quando erano entrati in casa – la casa che dividevano ormai da svariate settimane – Tom aveva smesso di ridacchiare e gli aveva tolto il sacchetto del ghiaccio ormai quasi completamente sciolto dal viso.

“Guarda che non sei Puffo Ghiacciolo per davvero, non mi calmi il bruciore con la sola imposizione delle mani.”

Tom gli aveva fatto la linguaccia e aveva smesso di tastargli il gonfiore che cominciava a tendere ad un pericoloso bluastro.

“Sei tu quello che sta diventando blu, _principessa_.” E l’aveva trascinato in cucina, perché Tom non era un medico, ma le due bistecche che tenevano in frigo sarebbero state utili sia per il buco che aveva nello stomaco, che per l’occhio di Chris.

Il mattino seguente Chris si era svegliato con la testa pesante e la faccia che – miracolosamente – non gli faceva male quasi per niente e non sapeva se dover ringraziare la bistecca (che poi si era anche mangiato, nonostante l’espressione vagamente disgustata di Tom: era buona!) o gli anti dolorifici. In entrambi i casi, sentiva odore di bacon, quindi il resto passava in secondo piano.

Tom era in cucina e, da quel che poteva vedere dallo stato in cui era, si era svegliato da parecchio.

“Buongiorno. Potevi svegliarmi, un paio di vasche le avrei fatte volentieri anch’io.”

Tom si era girato a guardarlo sorpreso, ma si era rilassato subito ed aveva ripreso a controllare il bacon che sfrigolava allegramente in padella.   
La sua routine giornaliera era cominciata già da un paio d’ore e i capelli arruffati e ancora leggermente bagnati denunciavano la capatina in piscina, ma faceva caldo e il richiamo dell’acqua era stato davvero troppo invitate per poterlo ignorare. Aveva ancora addosso il costume da bagno e l’enorme t-shirt – _che probabilmente era di Chris, ma non ci aveva fatto troppo caso, aveva preso la prima cosa pulita trovata_ – che indossava era bagnata in più punti.

“Buongiorno. Guarda che ci ho provato a svegliarti, ma sembrava bussassi all’uscio di una catacomba: mi ha risposto il nulla. Lo sapevo che l’odore di fritto ti avrebbe riportato dal mondo dei morti.”

“Spiritoso. Ho fame, ieri sera non mi hai fatto cenare!”  
“Hai mangiato metà della tua bistecca e parte della mia, come fai a dire che non hai cenato?”  
“Mi hai costretto a rinunciare a metà della mia bistecca, cedermi un misero boccone della tua è stato il minimo che potevi fare.”  
“Un misero… Quella carne era stata a contatto con la tua faccia gonfia, sanguinante e unta d’antisettico: non potevi mangiarla.”  
“L’avrei cotta, il fuoco disinfetta tutto.”  
“Chris, non funziona proprio così…”  
“Ho fame, dai, voglio il bacon…”  
“D’accordo, d’accordo, è pronto, tieni.”

Non era abitudine per loro, nonostante vivessero insieme non avevano mai avuto il tempo di prepararsi una colazione _vera_ a casa: uscivano che di solito era da poco sorto il sole e Tom non amava fare colazione appena sveglio, quindi preferivano arrivare sul set e mangiare qualcosa con gli altri e rilassarsi prima di cominciare le riprese. Eppure sembrava non avessero fatto altro tutta la vita data la semplicità con la quale per loro tutto diventava  quieta routine. Nonostante la loro evidente diversità.

“E poi andiamo a nuotare: non mi sono fatto un occhio nero per niente.”

Avevano scelto quella casa esattamente per quel motivo, per quel giardino sul retro che ricordava ad entrambi gli spazi dell’infanzia. L’avevano scelta soprattutto per quel che conteneva quel giardino. Chris era quasi impazzito quando aveva letto l’annuncio nella bacheca dell’agenzia immobiliare, erano andati lì per cercare una casa da fittare per quei mesi a Santa Fè, ci erano andati tutti, nessuno voleva passare il tempo in un albergo. Tom si era sentito tirare da una parte e si era visto indicare l’annuncio con infantile trasporto e un sorriso immenso. Tom non sapeva quando avessero deciso di vivere insieme, in realtà non sapeva nemmeno se l’avessero davvero fatto, non ricordava neppure ne avessero parlato. Eppure quel dettaglio non sembrò turbarlo per niente, ne sembrò turbare Chris, che già era corso a parlare con un impiegato.

“Avete già opzionato quella? No, stavo pensando di prenderla anch’io!”

Nemmeno Natalie sembrava turbata dal fatto lui e Chris avrebbero vissuto insieme: nessuno sembrava essersi aspettato nulla di diverso a quanto sembrava. Neanche lui a pensarci bene.

E dunque si erano ritrovati lì, a bordo piscina, dopo aver trascorso la mattinata di quel prezioso giorno libero giocando come bambini nell’acqua, lanciandosi dal trampolino in evoluzioni ridicole e scoordinate, ma soprattutto scivolando ridendo come stupidi dal meraviglioso water slide che li aveva spinti verso quella casa in primo luogo.

Era quasi ora di pranzo e avrebbero dovuto ritrovarsi alla Posada entro un paio d’ore, avevano prenotato la sera prima proprio perché nessuno dei due aveva voglia di cucinare o di take away. Il ristorante era a pochi minuti da casa loro, d’accordo, ma avrebbero comunque dovuto cominciare a vestirsi; almeno a farsi la doccia.

Invece niente, se ne stavano sdraiati a bordo piscina punzecchiandosi come ragazzini. E Chris continuava a prendere in giro Tom.

“Oh, andiamo, perché non vuoi dirmelo?”  
“Ma non c’è niente da dire, lo sai che ho già una ragazza!”  
“Che non vedi da mesi e non senti già da un bel po’. Viviamo sotto lo stesso tetto e sono cresciuto con due fratelli, la privacy è un concetto relativo e io ci sento benissimo. Quindi sputa il rospo: è vero quel che si dice?”  
“Ma piuttosto vorrei capire _cosa_ si dice, e su quali basi, poi.”  
“Tu e Kat! E andiamo, Tom, sei inglese, mica scemo, non venirmi a dire che non hai notato che le piaci.”  
“Anche lei mi piace, ma questo non vuol dire debba essere successo chissà cosa. Non sono caloroso fino a questo punto.”

Chris si era sollevato su un gomito ed aveva cominciato a studiarlo con attenzione. Senza il cerone, che lo smagriva ulteriormente, si notavano tutte le minuscole efelidi che gli coprivano il naso e le guance: non ci aveva mai fatto caso, ma c’erano e il sole le rendeva ancora più evidenti.   
Da quanto vivevano insieme, due mesi? Forse anche di più. In quei mesi Chris aveva sentito regolarmente – _e ad orari assurdi causa fuso orario_ – la sua famiglia, anche via e-mail, era riuscito addirittura a rosicchiare un po’ di tempo per qualche videochiamata un po’ più _privata_ con Elsa. Perché Elsa gli piaceva e gli piaceva _molto_ , anche se si erano conosciuti da poco. Per questo dunque non riusciva a capire Tom: in tutto quel tempo le telefonate che aveva diviso con sua madre poteva contarle sulla punta delle dita, quelle con suo padre probabilmente non c’erano proprio state, aveva sentito qualche volta sua sorella minore via e-mail, e Susannah l’aveva sentita nominare sì e no un paio di volte.

“Non siamo una famiglia molto espansiva, siamo inglesi.”  
“E questo dovrebbe avere senso?”

Tom aveva riso, ma senza allegria, per quanto si sforzasse non riusciva a fingere più di tanto e Chris, chissà perché, sembrava sempre capire tutto.

“Non lo so, per me è sempre stato così, però. Quindi suppongo vada bene.”

Ed aveva provato a sorridere di nuovo. Era un sorriso orrendo, era falso, tirato e privo di calore, un sorriso di circostanza che si offre quando non si sa cosa dire o fare e Chris l’aveva odiato immediatamente. Tom non gli aveva mai sorriso in quel modo, nemmeno nel lontano giorno del loro primo incontro, Tom aveva visto uno sconosciuto e gli aveva sorriso come se fosse stato felice di vederlo.

Forse era stata quella la molla che lo aveva fatto scattare, o forse no, non c’era stata nessuna molla. Sapeva di voler cancellare quel sorriso che sembrava una ferita mal cicatrizzata, ma c’erano tanti modi per poterlo fare. Avrebbe potuto buttarlo in piscina, ad esempio, una spintarella e sarebbe rotolato oltre il bordo.

Invece si era abbassato e l’aveva baciato, cancellando il sorriso, la ferita e il tempo.

 

_Atto III, Scena Finale._

 

“Non pensi sia strano?”

Il sole si era spostato ancora, probabilmente avevano perso la prenotazione per pranzo e l’ombrellone sotto il quale erano stesi non faceva più molta ombra, ma non aveva importanza.

“Cosa?”

Chris non aveva voglia di muoversi dalla posizione in cui era, perché era incredibilmente comoda e rassicurate e … familiare? Sì, anche quello, perché non riusciva a provare il disagio delle nuove esperienze. Quindi non alzò la testa che aveva abbandonato sul petto di Tom, continuò a sonnecchiare e farsi accarezzare i capelli cortissimi come un cucciolo pigro.

“Beh… che non sia _strano_.”

Era vero, non era _strano_. E avrebbe dovuto esserlo, ma non lo era.

“Preferiresti fosse _strano_?”  
“No.”  
“Dunque?”  
“Io ho una ragazza.”  
“A quanto pare.”  
“E anche tu.”  
“Lo so.”  
“Dunque?”

Solo allora Chris si era deciso a sollevare il capo e guardare Tom negli occhi. Temeva di trovarlo turbato, ansioso, spaventato, ma l’altro sembrava solo divertito. Come se stessero dividendo un gioco divertente: sorrideva e la ferita non c’era più.

Si erano ritrovati a sorridersi come il primo giorno, poi a ridere respirando la stessa aria e lo stesso calore, la vicinanza era troppa perché fosse appropriata, ma che importanza poteva avere?

“Se ci sbrighiamo forse riusciamo ad arrivare in tempo per la prenotazione. Ho voglia di tacos.”  
“Sei inglese, tu un vero tacos non l’hai nemmeno mai visto, ammettilo.”  
“Appunto per quello ne ho voglia.”

Erano rientrati in casa senza fretta, senza particolari preoccupazioni, perché avevano un altro giorno di vacanza dinanzi a loro e amici da vedere, videogiochi a cui sfidarsi, tacos da assaggiare, e nulla era _strano_.

Se avevano notato il grosso fulmine caduto in pieno sole nel deserto, beh… forse il cielo era arrabbiato, ma per loro, neanche quello risultava _strano_.

 

Fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Ringraziamenti:  
> Questa storia non esisterebbe senza la mia [Callie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides), infatti è sua l'idea di base di questa What-if, così come sue sono le mani che mi spingono sempre ad andare avanti quando scalcio o mi arriccio nell'angolo della fanwriter indegna: è la mia spingitrice ufficiale, fornitrice di ogni fangirlismo ed elargitrice di pat-pat al momento giusto.  
> Un grazie va anche a [Kiara](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=58219), che ha scritto Hiddlesworth talmente carine da farmi venir voglia di dire la mia, togliendomi l'ultima briciola di dignità.
> 
> Un doveroso ringraziamento a [Federico](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Main_Page): senza di lui NULLA esisterebbe.  
>  

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Thunderfrost/Hiddlesworth: Coi piedi per terra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/625852) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides)
  * [Såsom i en spegel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/669278) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides)




End file.
